Blue Moon on the Rise
by Distracted by Lemons
Summary: Azula waits until marriage and there are... interesting consequences. Tyzula Week 2015.


**DAY I ─ LUCK**

* * *

Azula has removed the dreadful chains of her childhood and has no intention of going back. The whirlwind of lingerie, streaks of crimson lipstick on her pallid skin and long, sleep deprived nights has been the most enjoyable and addictive thrill Princess Azula has ever experienced.

Tonight, she undresses for bed and examines the marks lining her body, bruises sucked onto her, the cuts of nails dug into her ivory skin. And when she inhales, she feels a crackling fire burning deep within her. It is entirely and utterly insatiable.

As she carefully twists her hair out of its topknot and begins to comb it, she feels arms wrapped around her waist and a chin on her shoulder. Her lips twitch with a small, wicked little smile as she feels the soft body pressed against hers from behind.

Ty Lee does not hesitate or wait before sliding her hand into Azula's silk robe, brushing against her skin and making it prickle with goosebumps. Azula barely manages to set the brush down before Ty Lee turns on her and has her pressed against the counter, legs wrapped tightly around her back.

The fire between them burns and sears and Azula clings, clings and pulls at her wife to make this happen, and to make it happen _hard_.

Her heart is pounding, though, as if she is in the middle of a fight instead of whatever this is. Ty Lee's hand slips under her new nightgown that feels strange against her body. They kiss, they kiss and Ty Lee can easily feel Azula slipping away, her feet pushing against the counter like she is about to jump.

Not pounce on Ty Lee; jump out of the way as fast as possible.

"I can't do this when you look like you're going to run away..." Ty Lee whispers nervously, stopping the questioning tug at Azula's clothes.

"I have been on an incredible journey of metamorphosis and I am more than ready to do something this simple." It is weak, especially for Azula's standards. Azula kisses Ty Lee, refusing to let this end this way.

"Uhm," Ty Lee whispers hesitantly as the kiss breaks. "I think that might be why this is so uncomfortable."

"Because I am so..." Azula does not know a word that would not be offensive, but perhaps she had taken that as offensive before in her life when it was not and...

"Do you think that maybe it's because this is normal and loving and..." Ty Lee also does not know any words for the difference between this and what she... sort of forced onto Azula in order to sexually liberate her or something.

"No, of course not."

They kiss. They step back. Azula slides down from the counter. They stand there, breathing for a moment.

It is over before it begins.

. . .

Years and years ago, it all begins with a good luck kiss.

Tender, on the lips, just the right amount of pressure. Azula reveled in the taste, the sweet taste of this girl in front of her, almost on top of her. There was heat and passion between them that could not be outshone by every flame in Caldera put together.

Ty Lee leans in, kisses Azula's neck and Azula pulls her closer because she _wants this_. Ty Lee just goes for it and sets her hand down on Azula's skin which is very exposed because _oh Agni they were just changing their clothes how did that turn into this?_

Azula does very much welcome it because it feels good and there is a fire that she cannot seem to swallow or deny. And so when Ty Lee traces her fingers along the bare ivory skin beneath a tight bandeau, Azula is intrigued by the goosebumps; she thinks this heat is fascinating.

Ty Lee is rather stunned at how uncomfortably perfect Azula is, even to the touch. She never seemed mortal and even when she is paralyzed by sexual progression she had never thought she would encounter, she is divine. Perfect, divine, perfect...

A warmth spreads through Azula's body and Ty Lee breathes, "Can we do this?" as if that is even a question.

Azula kisses her, because answering is too uncomfortable. She refuses to allow _this_ to be sex because she can't do that, but she can do _this_ can't she?

But that disclaimer, that pretending disappears when Ty Lee removes the bandeau and circles one of her nipples with her index finger.

"No. We can't do _this_." Azula does not even touch her, but the way she says it makes Ty Lee spring away and nearly crash into the floor. "That was... completely out of line."

Ty Lee opens her lips. "I..." She swallows every word she _wants_ to say. "Yeah, it was. It really was."

But Ty Lee cannot take her eyes off of the princess's chest as she slowly sits up and recoils from the touch she seemed to be propagating.


End file.
